Watching the Wheels
by Beckster
Summary: Relena makes a critical decision about her life.


I should call this my dedication songfic series but I won't continue on unless I get a few comments about this fic. 

This fic is dedicated to a wonderful artist, singer/songwriter/, family man, an icon of the '60's(The Beatles) and the voice (that is now silent) who spoke for the future. Who am I talking about? John Lennon, that's who. Today Dec. 8, 2000 marks the anniversary of his murder/death in 1980. For those who don't know what happened and would like to find out, you are more than welcome to email me cause I don't want to get in a huge angry rant about his killer. 

I had a hard time debating who to use this song for Relena or Quatre. So I just decided to use Relena.

Pairings: none really. Focuses on Relena's decision.

Warnings: alittle swearing that's about it. I'd say it happens 4 yr.'s after EW, give or take.

Disclaimer: don't own the characters cause if i did, I wouldn't have all these bills to pay. Original characters are mine. Watching the Wheels is from the John Lennon Collection cd or Double Fantasy. 

Feedback: please do, (i'd love you for it) or i won't worry about continuing on with my John Lennon songfic series.

Notes: // denotes lyrics, ** denotes thoughts **. 

Email: beck21_77@yahoo.com

**_Watching the Wheels_**

//People say I'm crazy doing what I'm doing

Well they give me all kinds of warnings to save me from ruin//

"You can't be serious Ms. Relena!" One of Relena's advisors was on a verge of fainting when Relena gave her proposal.

"Yes, I'm quite serious and I think my decision shall be final by the end of the week."

"Have you talked to your brother about this? What will the people say about your departure? Don't you think they care about how things are being handled by you and keeping peace stabilized between Earth and the Colonies?"

"I'm sure that he will find out about it before the day is through. The Earth and the colonies are not going to vanish into thin air just because I want to move on with my life. I appreciate your concern, now good day to you Carla."

"Very well Ms. Relena."

//When I say that I'm ok, well they look at me kind of strange

Surely you're not happy now you no longer play the game//

A knock came at her door and admitted the person in. "Ah, Zechs, I had a feeling you'd be here sooner than I thought."

"Is it true Relena?" Concern was written all over his face.

"Yes it is. I feel perfectly fine about my decision, I feel I'm doing the right thing Zechs." Relena had a certain look on her young aristocratic face that Zechs never seen before. He did a double take at her posture and realized that she had a slight twinkle in her eyes.

"Will you be happy? I'm just concerned about your welfare dear sister." 

"Oh yes, quite happy indeed brother. Just thinking about not having to play cat and mouse with these stuffy politicians brings me much joy. I'm sick of being everybody's babysitter and teacher when they can learn from our past mistakes of the war's gone by. They don't need me to tell them and to point them in the right direction to keep peace."

Zechs smiled at her and embraced her in a hug while he kissed her head. "If it makes you happy Relena, then I have no problem with what you want to do. I will be behind you every step of the way."

Relena hugged him back. "Thank you for understanding brother."

//People say I'm lazy, dreaming my life away.

Well they give me all kinds of advice designed to enlighten me//

Relena sat in on one of her many boring lectures with her close friend and advisor that was in her office. AND she marked, one of her last meetings in her life, hopefully. Drowning his voice out of her brain, she contemplated on things she wanted to do and try out once she regained her freedom back. **So many wonderful things to experience** She got all giddy while thinking about them and nearly squealed at her thoughts but was brought back out of her dream world when someone asked her opinions on the situation.

"I'm sorry Trey, what was the last part you said?"

Trey had a wicked gleam in his eye and held back on a chuckle when he went over his last proposal. "I said, I think I should just ask the pink elephant and purple spider that are dancing on the ceiling about what they think about this new plan."

"That's fine as long as it's in the budget and if it's within good reason." 

Trey couldn't hold back any longer and busted up laughing. Seeing the look on Relena's face made him laugh even harder.

"What?" She inquired as she looked at him.

"You…that look…" Trey finally got his breathing under control and placed his hand on her shoulder squeezing it lightly. "Are you that spaced out that you haven't even realized what I just said?"

"I'm so sorry Trey. I didn't mean to. It's just that…"

Trey just shook his head and silenced her. "I understand completely about what you want to do. Who could blame you? You did your job and now I think its time for you to move on. Be your free kind hearted self and only worry about what you want to do such as if you want to actually eat cold pizza for breakfast and what not."

Relena giggled at his "wise" words of advice. "I think you'll make a great Foreign Minster, Trey. The people already like you and what you stand for."  
  
"Well that's a relief. I didn't want to be pelted with rotten fruit and vegetables everytime I stood up to that podium. You helped a great deal on making me who I am."

She smiled sweetly and blushed alittle at his comment. "Just make me proud Trey, that's all I ask of you."

//When I tell them that I'm doing fine watching shadows on the wall

Don't you miss the big time boy you're no longer on the ball//

"Here are the last of the documents that need your approval, Minister."

"Thank you Jean."

Jean watched Relena's face and looked towards the area that Relena was staring at. All she could see were the shadows of the office that the lamp didn't cover. She didn't understand what the Minister found so fascinating by staring at the darkness of her office.

"Good night Ms. Relena, try not to stay up too late tonight."

Relena could only nod as Jean left her office. "Night Jean."

She then brought her attention back to the shadows and leaned herself forward, propping her elbows on her desk and smiled. "So Heero, do you think I'm crazy for what I'm planning?" 

A slight grunt came from the corner and then the figure emerged into the light. "It's not that I think your crazy but I'm sure other people might think you are."

Heero approached her desk and sat on the corner of it, watching Relena as she leaned back into her chair and sighed.

"If everything goes right Heero, at least you don't feel obligated to watch over me anymore. Your services will not be needed."

"Hn. I might not be needed but who said I was going to stop what I've been doing all this time? I didn't feel obligated to do my job. It was my own choice." He then moved the papers to the side and grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's get out of here and get something to eat before it gets too late into the night." 

She accepted the invitation and let him pull her out of her chair. As they reached the door of her office, he stopped to face her. "One thing I can tell you for sure Relena, is that you can count me in on being their tomorrow. In fact, I'll even stand by your side. I won't hide that from you." Before she could even get to say anything, he opened the door and pulled them out into the clear, calm, night air.

//I'm just sitting here watching the wheels go round and round

I really love to watch them roll

No longer riding on the merry-go-round

I just had to let it go//

Relena and Heero continued their conversation after dinner and were now sitting in her room still discussing her dreams and goals. She sat at her vanity brushing out her hair while he leaned back into the comfort of the soft sofa.

"So what made you want to give up your position now?"

"I thought now would be a good time since everything is on stable ground and people are at least trying to see eye to eye with how things are being ran. See this merry-go-round Heero?" She wound up the musical carousel and sat it back down for him to watch it move. He watched and nodded.

"This is how I felt throughout my years of being a symbol to the people. Constantly going around in circles, moving up and down, a never-ending cycle. There were times when things got bad that I felt like a chicken with its head cut off and then it doesn't help when you got old stubborn politicians who run around with their tail between their legs." 

Heero couldn't help but smirk at her feistiness. "That's understandable, considering how I saw the look of fear and hope on your face when you made that announcement to the delegates when you were Queen."

"Don't forget that you almost put me out of my misery if they hadn't agreed to my views of the Earth and Colonies being able to work together as one." She stood up from her seat and walked over to the picture window looking out to the blackness of the night sky and touched the windowpane. "I'm only 21 for christ's sakes. I shouldn't have to carry the burden of the people on my shoulders. I didn't even have a chance to live my life out to my fullest just yet. There's so much I want to do. I would like to maybe go to college, travel the world, not as a politician but as a real human being. Learn to experience love, eventually start a family, hell, even getting to eat cold pizza for breakfast when I want to."

Heero quirked an eyebrow at that statement. "What?"

She turned away from the window and smiled. "Nothing, just an inside joke. I just want to let all of this go and start a new life without being the Vice Foreign Minister and be Relena Darlien for a change."

//Ah, people asking questions, lost in confusion

Well I tell them there's no problem, only solutions//

Flashing camera bulbs, microphones being shoved in every direction and people's questions overlapping each other made the day almost a living hell. Relena stepped up to the podium and saw her supporters out of the corner of her eye. Heero, Zechs, Noin, Trey, Peygan, and the others that were able to make it for today's final speech. Relena got the crowd to calm down before she got to speak.

"I thank you all for coming out today. I would like to announce to the people of the Earth and Colonies, that I, Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlien, will no longer be in term of office. I am stepping down from my position." Before she could even continue on, reporters were hot on her heels with questions flying left and right.

"Ms. Darlien, what will you be doing?"

"Foreign Minister, who will take your spot?"

"Ms. Darlien, why have you come to this conclusion?"

"What do the delegates think about your proposal?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, knowing that what she was doing is right and the people who supported her were standing by. Relena raised her hand to silence the crowd. 

"I have thought about this extensively about the lives of the people of the Earth and Colonies. You all have done a marvelous job on keeping peace with each other for the past 4 years. Most of it didn't even come from me, but you people earned this peace yourselves. Even when I step down, there is someone else out there who is just as powerful and influential as me. You see, there are no problems right now, only solutions. I came prepared and made sure that the person who is to replace me, is just as giving and understanding such as I. I also kept in my mind while making my decision, not to leave the people of Earth and Space in the dark. I would not just hand over my position to just anybody. The council has understood my reasons and they accept my advice for the new Vice Foreign Minister." Trey walked over to stand next to Relena and nodded approvingly to her choice of words.

//Well they shake their heads and they look at me as if I've lost my mind

I tell them there's no hurry

I'm just sitting here doing time//

Relena scanned the crowd for their reactions and saw the surprise but yet the blank looks apon their faces. "I did not want to rush into things right away and catch the citizens off guard. I reassure you that this is the best for my welfare and for the people to accept my decision. I loved serving you people and I thank you for taking me in as a figurehead during our past hardships. We all tried to get over our differences and succeeded. It's now time to turn over a new leaf." She had an all too familiar case of deja'vu when the crowd grew semi quiet. She caught Heero's eye and saw that he too knew what she was thinking. Before she could think the worse, cheers and applauses could be heard throughout the conference hall.

//I'm just sitting here watching the wheels go round and round

I really love to watch them roll

No longer riding on the merry-go-round

I just had to let it go

I just had to let it go

I just had to let it go//

Relena excused herself from the crowd of people after she made her speech and found a secluded spot to get her mind on the right track again. She felt something warm clasp her hand and looked over to see Heero standing next to her. She smiled and leaned into him for his support and closeness. 

Relena closed her eyes and sighed happily. "I finally found my peace at last."

Owari ^_^


End file.
